The Three Types
by Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR
Summary: After defeating Naruto once again, Sasuke decides to teach him a little about why he can't win...and teaches him a little about women in the process...Evil!Sasuke and a bit of SasukexKarin. Sasuke is VERY OOC, so be warned. Oneshot


The Three Types

Written by: Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR

Summary: After defeating Naruto once again, Sasuke decides to teach him a little about why he can't win...and teaches him a little something about women durning the process... Evil!Sasuke, and a bit of Sasuke/Karin as well. Sasuke is VERY OOC, so be warned. Oneshot.

Yet another random idea from my creative mind. I have NO idea how this came out, but I just went with it. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Sasuke looked upon the fallen form of his former friend, Naruto. The blond was much worse for wear than he was after their latest battle with each other. He somehow managed to survive Sasuke's ultimate attack, _Kirin,_ but he was clearly in no condition to continue for some time. 

_'Hn. The dobe nearly got me that time. If it wasn't for the rain that poured down, then I wouldn't have been able to use Kirin to beat him,' _Sasuke thought. _'You're good, Naruto. Real good. But I'm just BETTER.'_

Standing behind Sasuke was the group he created, simply known as Hebi. Suigetsu was swinging his newly aquirred Samehada around.

"Humph. It was eaiser to get this sword than I thought. Almost makes it not as worth it...almost," Suigetsu chuckled. "I just wish that I had a chance to use it on the Kyuubi-Brat..."

"Well of course you didn't have a chance to use it! With Sasuke-kun fighting, that brat didn't have a chance!" Karin gushed with a lovesick look on her face.

"But Sasuke was close to losing the battle. If it wasn't for the rain..." Juugo began.

"WHO CARES?! The point is that Sasuke won, and that PEST, Naruto, didn't!" Karin roared.

"That's enough, you three," Sasuke said cooly. "My work is done here. Naruto won't be coming after me for quite sometime. Move out."

But just as Hebi was about to move out, Sasuke could hear Naruto moan as he lifted his head slowly from the ground.

"Sas...Sasuke..." Naruto groaned.

Sasuke turned towards Naruto, only to see him staring at him with half-lidded eyes.

"Humph. You don't know how to stay down, do you dobe?" Sasuke sneered.

"Sas...Sasuke...why...why won't you come back...to...to Konoha..." Naruto asked, coughing up a bit of blood. "Your...your brother is dead...and he d...died by your...hand...so...why...?"

Sasuke was slient for a few moments, just staring at Naruto.

"...All of you, except for Karin, get going. We'll catch up later," Sasuke finally said.

"Heh, fine with me. Try not to have TOO much fun with him, Sasuke-kun," Suigetsu said with a shark-like grin. Juugo just bowed, and the two were off.

"How many times do I have to tell you, dobe? Konoha means less than nothing to me. I only got the power to kill my brother after I LEFT that place. Why would I go back now?" Sasuke scoffed.

"But...but..." Naruto groaned painfully, then coughed out a bit more blood. "D...Damn it...why...why can't I beat...you..?"

"...It's rather simple, Naruto," Sasuke said, kneeling down to Naruto's level. "...I'm simply more MATURE than you are. Always have been, always will be. And with me being more mature, it means that I see things in a different light than you do."

With that, Sasuke delivered a kick to Naruto's gut, knocking the wind out of him and rolling him to his back. He stepped on Naruto's stomach, slowly grinding his sandal on it as Naruto's face contorted in pain. Sasuke just smirked.

"Poor, clueless dobe. Still stuck on the idea that I'm your 'friend', that I was just going to come back after killing my prick of a brother. You may have gotten stronger, Naruto, but your foolish way of thinking makes all that power go to waste," Sasuke said with a dissapointed look on his face. "There is so much in this great world of ours that only someone as mature as ME can enjoy, while someone with a feeble mind like YOU can't even comprehend. Things like the TRUTH, for example. ...You probably don't even know the touch of a woman, do you?"

"What...what does that...have t-to do with...anything?" Naruto groaned.

"Oh, it has to do with more than you think, dobe," Sasuke replied. "Because there is no such pleasure in this world that can beat it. ...And I found that out after I killed my brother. I can't believe that I had ignored it for so long, when my fangirls were EVER so willing to give it to me..."

Sasuke chuckled for a bit afterwards.

"You see, Naruto, we've both been alive for quite sometime, with us being 18 now. Sakura has moved on, and is dating Rock Lee for all I know, so I know you aren't trying to get me to come back for her sake. But the point is, after I killed my brother, my team and I had a big party afterwards when we got out of Konoha. Next thing you know, one thing led to another...and now Karin here is much more than just my teammate..."

With that, Sasuke zipped behind Karin, and began to caress her breasts. Karin, who was enjoying the way that her Sasuke-kun was talking down to that INSECT, Naruto, began to blush and moan as she felt the pleasure of Sasuke's hands fondling her rack.

"S...Sasuke-sama..." She moaned in pleasure.

Naruto could do nothing but stare in wide-eyed surprise.

"Karin here is everything I've ever wanted in a woman. Tall...mature...full-figured..." Sasuke whispered the last part into Karin's ear as she shuddered in bliss. "But most important...as long as she feels that she's my main woman, she doesn't object to me bringing in a few...guests in the bed once in a while. It helps that she's Bisexual as well. And thanks to her...I've learned that there are Three Types of women in this world.

The first type like it slow...sensual...soft...sweet. They like to take it slow, both in a realtionship, and while making love. Their best points are that you can get the full pleasure out of the love making, and that you can be SURE they will love you. But the bad point is that she wants you to love her, and ONLY her. So once you get with her, forget about ever getting together with any other woman.

The second type like it fast...rough...hard...and dirty. They know just what and what will NOT make you explode with pleasure, and are willing to do it anytime, anywhere. The bad part about them, though, is that it's hard to get them to fall in love with you. Most of the time, it's your dick they're after, not your heart. So if you want a long, loving relationship with them, than GOOD LUCK.

Then...finally, there are girls like Karin here. They are the Submissive types, my FAVORITE types. They leave it to YOU to set the pace, don't object when you bring more than one woman to play, and best of all, they have all the great things of the other two, but NONE of the bad things.

For example, I could easily tell her to FUCK me right here and now, in front of YOU, and she wouldn't object. If anything, it might just turn her on, being the SLUT that she is. Isn't that right...my whore?" Sasuke said, licking up the side of Karin's neck.

"Y-Yes, Sasuke-sama...Do with me what you please...I'll do anything for you, Sasuke-sama..." Karin moaned, panting as Sasuke continued to toy with her breasts.

"You see, Naruto? How could you, who has yet to even KISS a girl, think about taking ME on and winning? You still have much to learn, Naruto. Much to learn," Sasuke said as he scooped up a VERY flushed Karin. "Let's go, Karin. I think it's about time that we continue our...fun."

And with that, Sasuke and Karin vanished in a puff of smoke, not expecting to see Naruto until the next time the blond went after the Uchiha.

* * *

And that's all! I have NO idea where this came from, but I hope you liked it. Catch you next continue! 


End file.
